


The Six-Part Symmetry of Desire

by calenlily



Series: Songs for Persephone [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hymn to Demeter - Homer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: Think me not a plucked flower
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Songs for Persephone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Six-Part Symmetry of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lnhammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnhammer/gifts).



For years I lived a dream

A perfumed haze of summer

Safe and comfortable and cloying sweet

  
  


The end was abrupt

The earth opening, the chariot's thunder

It was like being jolted awake

Lost and terrified but, gods, I'd never been so alive

  
  


Think me not a plucked flower

Under the earth, I  _ grew _

No more the eternal maiden, I bloomed

  
  


I took the pain with the pleasure, the tart with the sweet

As the tang of pomegranate blossomed on my tongue

I fell back on a bed of asphodel

Ghost-white petals veined with fire

And the same fire coursed through my veins

  
  


Think me not a plucked flower

Wilting and despoiled

The earth has ever been of my domain

And I grew strong

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the fact that narcissus, asphodel, and pomegranate blossoms all have six petals, which I find perhaps more fascinating than is really warranted.


End file.
